User blog:EmperorCosmicNeo/The New Keyblade Master
(Set during the ending of Kingdom Hearts 2.....) Sora and Riku looked at the door to light. Sora jumped from sitting and held his hand out to Riku. "We'll go together." Sora said. Riku nodded. "Right." Riku replied taking his hand. They both walked through the portal and back to the islands. The portal lead them to Destiny Islands' sea. Riku and Sora fell from the sky and into the water. Sora was the first to surface then Riku. "Sora! Riku!" a voice said from behind them. The two turned around and saw their childhood friend, Kairi waving towards them with a big smile on her face. Sora laughed happily and swam as fast as he could to get to his friend. Riku swam behind him and they reached the shore of the islands. Sora smiled when Goofy and Donald appeared behind Kairi and jumped onto him. Sora laughed and was soon join in laughing by his two friends. Riku stood up on the shore and walked towards King Mickey. They all smiled happily to be back at their home. Sora then looked at Kairi. "We're back." he said smiling more. Kairi held her hand out. "You're home." she smiled back. Sora got her "lucky charm" and put it in his hand and took her hand. A few days later Sora and Riku were talking about their adventures and about being back home when Kairi came rushing towards them with a bottle in her hand. Sora jumped for the tree and looked at the bottle. It had the sign of the king on the paper and he quickly grabbed the bottle and took the letter out. "Its from the king!" Sora said reading it. Riku and Kairi stood on each side of him and read along. (now to the new parts of the story I made up) Kairi looked at the letter. "Its about a new keyblade warrior!" Kairi said excited. Sora continued to read when Riku spoke up. "It says there is two keyblade warriors coming on the islands not one." Riku explained and correced Kairi. "Well lets prepare for-" Sora was cut off by two people walking on the shore side by side. "Are you three Kairi, Sora and Riku?" one of them asked. The three nodded and listened to whatever they had to say. "We were given a duty to join you on Destiny Islands to protect you and escort you away from the island if needed." the other one said. They were surprised on what they told them. They thought maybe Ansem and Xemnes will return, or worst. "Well welcome to our home world!" Sora said happily. The two nodded and walked around looking at the island. "So what are your names?" Riku asked. "My name is Chase." the boy said. "Mine is Lily." the girl said. "Nice to meet you." Sora said. They continued to walk until a group of Heartless and other enemies appeared. "Of course they are returning. Way to jinx it guys!" Chase said knowing that they thought about the return of Ansem and Xemnes. Sora's keyblade appeared, along with Kairi's and Riku's. Chase and Lily called their keyblades and one appeared in Lily's hand, while two appeared in Chase's hand. They all ran towards the enemies and started fighting. Riku destroyed lots of heartless but was cornered in a cave. Sora and Kairi did their best to handle their enemies but failed to protect themselves and were later defeated. However, Lily destroyed many enemies but was soon defeated like the others. Chase was surrounded in a circle and everyone thought he was a goner. Chase then jumped into the air and started spinning while jumped and released a large wave of magic at the enemies. They were quickly defeated. Riku, Sora, Lily and Kairi walked up to Chase who had his arms crossed. "Simple." he said and walked off. Sora knew something wasn't right but couldn't put his finger on it, while Kairi and Riku just thought he was strong. Lily knew the truth and walked beside Chase, leaving the three of them on the shore. Category:Blog posts